


Against All Odds

by exclusive



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclusive/pseuds/exclusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against All Odds follows Jim Raynor's relationship with Sarah Kerrigan.  They are rivals of opposite skill and beliefs and some how make one of the greatest teams the Terran race has ever seen.  Will the rising attraction between the two benefit their efforts in the Great War or will it mean the downfall of one of them?</p><p>The story follows bits and pieces of the game.  I am personally not a master of StarCraft lore and have only completed the original 90's release (SC & SCBW).  Many of the settings and descriptions are based on fan art vice the game.  The length of this fanfiction is unknown, but there is an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins with the Antiga Prime Revolution. Kerrigan and Raynor have not yet met.

"What's on it?"  Jim gazed at a floating image he couldn't make sense of.  The glass table before him projected in image hanging in the air of data that scrambled about like feral clouds.  Numbers and text he couldn't formulate into anything sensible dashed across the empty space.  "Just looks like gibberish."

"That's why it's called Decryption, Captain."  Mengsk didn't seem to imply sarcasm, but his tone was always followed with a regal breath that just seemed to undermine everyone else in earshot.  "We're not sure what it is.  As I said, we believe it's weapons information or confederate technology.  I just hope your time on Mar Sara was worth it's retrieval."

Raynor remembered his time on Mar Sara, it was before his days with the Sons of Korhal and taking shot orders from Mengsk.  During the intervention of Hyperion and their Marines, Raynor was requested to infiltrate the abandoned complex of Jacob's base to retrieve and download data from the surviving equipment.  "Place was like something out of a horror-flick," Jim added with a shake of his head.  The entire structure's insides were covered with guts and death.

"I didn't call you to the bridge to discuss though," Mengsk swiped his hand across the hologram and it immediately flashed away, as if sucked back into the glass table.  Mengsk was a man whose age seemed to be hidden behind a certain air he held about himself.  He was certainly older, but whether he could still swing a sword or fire a rifle was beyond anyone.  He was mightily tall with a powerful beard that never seemed to be unkempt.  His silver hair looked gray in the dim lights of the bridge and his eyes completely empty and stuck in solitude.  "For the past two days Kerrigan has been on planet-side collecting information on the colony -"

"Ah, that Ghost of yours, huh?"  Raynor had heard a lot of the mysterious Sarah Kerrigan, that she was the Ghost on Sons of Korhal, a rarity for anyone to have really.  He at first didn't believe it when he heard it, but Mengsk assured him she was real and completely obedient.  And every time she was mentioned he's say:  _Ah, that Ghost of yours, huh?_   His backwoods accent coming in strong anytime he chose to condescend someone.  "She like your pet or something, Mengsk?"

Ignoring him, Mengsk continued, "She will begin assassinating Confederate officers in a public meeting.  The Antiga Prime's people are already at unrest with the current treatment and base-building on their soil by the confederates.  By using eliminating key officials of the confederacy before the common-people's eyes there will be a revolt.  Guaranteed."

"Sly," Raynor rubbed the stubble on his chin.  Jim wasn't a fan of such cloak and dagger tactics, but it had to be done.  The confederacy was out of control and their nature autocracy had become more and more apparent by the day.

Mengsk nodded, "You and your rangers will provide support for Kerrigan on the surface."

"Just pull her up, Mengsk.  The revolt will sort itself out."

"Negative," Mengsk barked and shook his head, "We will need her on the ground, killing a few officers will only insight revolt, it won't break the stationed 'federates.  She will need to begin terrorizing confederate locations.  There will inevitably be a call for reinforcements.  We need to stir so much fear that no 'federate will step foot on the planet."

"So we're terrorists now?"

"We're fighting for the freedom of the people of Antiga."

 _If you say so._ Raynor thought deeply on the subject.  He had only been with Mengsk for a short time.  He sort of liked him in the beginning.  He was a no bullshitter and gave out orders without a glance.  Mengsk also gave Raynor the rank of Captain, making him one of the highest ranking officers on the ship.  But as the weeks went on he became more and more skeptical of Mengsk's ability to make ethical decisions.  But Raynor believed a little bit in  _doing what must be done._

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this series by commenting with your thoughts, expectations, praise, or criticism! Every bit helps.


End file.
